Chasing Figments
by XIIIsouls
Summary: 'You are not gonna wake up, okay? Look, there's no real versus dreams anymore. There's just you, us and this.' - A take on Sora's side of The World That Never Was in Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance until the end of the game.


Sora landed in a darkened city, a tall tower with large screens and monitors littered across its walls looming before him. The sky, much like the buildings surrounding him, was dark and the only light provided in the city came from the windows of the buildings; no stars or moon hung in the sky. Merely an odd mist made of reds and blues.

'Wait, isn't this…?' he wondered aloud, eyes scanning the familiar scenery. He wandered forward a few steps, eyes narrowing at the static dancing over the screens of Memory's Skyscraper.

'Is the Organization's world sleeping too?' - His brow furrowed as he held his fingers aloft, counting off the worlds he'd seen during his slumber – 'No, it can't be. I know I definitely found the seven keyholes already… So I've got to be awake already, and in the real world.'

Feeling a headache coming on from confusion, Sora rubbed the back of his head. 'But why here?'

'Aww, what's the matter sleepy-head?'

Sora darted to attention, arms raised to his sides defensively, and his head whipping from side to side so quickly that he was surprised he hadn't given himself whiplash.

'Who's there?! Show yourself!' he cried out into the street. He felt the unmistakeable feeling of someone watching him closely, but dared not turn around for the fear of who he would find. The voice had sounded so familiar, but it simply couldn't be possible that its owner was alive. He'd faded a year ago; Sora, Donald and Goofy had made sure of that.

'We jumped through a lot of hoops to get you here...' – Sora heard the distinct buzzing of energy but couldn't pinpoint the location- 'But it looks as if it's gonna pay off.'

The click of a trigger sounded from behind him, and Sora whipped around as quickly as he possibly could, registering the energy bullet and hopping out of its path seconds later. His eyes scanned up the building it had come from, landing on a tall cloaked figure stood on its roof. The figure jumped swiftly down, hovering above the floor for a second before touching down to the ground gently. With a smug grin, he slipped his guns away as his single amber eye narrowed in a strange mix of malice and amusement. Sora's suspicions were confirmed; he would never forget this man, particularly when he had changed so very little. The only noticeable difference was the increase of grey hairs running through his long black ponytail. His stance remained casual as he eyed the keybearer with mild interest.

No, Xigbar had changed little in the year since he'd apparently faded to darkness. Though what shocked Sora the most wasn't the fact that Xigbar was alive. Although he'd only met the man briefly, Number II had come across as one to avoid hassle and to avoid conflict when possible. He had told him to 'be a good boy, now', hadn't he? So why was he not following his own advice?

'_You're_ part of this?'

Xigbar threw his arms up in a casual shrug. 'Hey, let's hit these plot points in order, Sora. Roxas.'

The boy scowled at him. He and Roxas were two different people, and he was starting to think it was high time that the various Organization members took a leaf out of Axel's book and 'got it memorised'.

'First, you must be wondering about your revised itinerary. 'Why am I here, not back home?' The answer's simple. We brought you to this place! Hi-jacked your little slumber party before it started, and ever since, we've been both your companions and your constant guides.'

Sora doubted the man could possibly look any more smug, but decided not to dwell on it.

'Before it started?' he asked confusion apparent on his face, before realisation rose to his eyes like the sun of Destiny Islands that rose at dawn. 'Oh! The man in the road… and I saw that guy in the black coat! And Xemnas!'

Xigbar's grin grew even larger.

'Bingo!' he said, pointing at the younger boy, before stalking up to him, each step making the man seem ever more menacing. 'You were able to go back in time to just before your world became a sleeping world only because a past version of you already existed there.' He bent over to stare the younger boy in the eyes, hands on hips and looking all too pleased with the Organization's plan. He waved his arms around to enunciate his next words. 'And I can see in the past, you already met Mr. Robe Guy. Yup, he was there then to make sure you ended up here now.'

Sora saw red, snapping at the dark haired man.

'That's ridiculous!'

'It sure is.' Xigbar said, walking away from him towards Memory's Skyscraper. 'It's too perfect. Who'd ever believe it? Which is why you idiots never saw it coming. You thought you were off doing some kind of test, right? Well test this.' With a wave of his hand, he revealed the truth that made Sora's heart drop. 'How come you're wearing the same clothes if you're already back home? You are _not _gonna wake up, okay? Look, there's no real versus dreams anymore. There's just you, us and this.'

Sora closed his eyes in irritation, making a quick decision that he might later decide he was too rash in making. But for now, it'd have to do.

'I see.' With a flick of his wrist, his Keyblade was in his hand. 'Fair enough.' His eyes opened, burning with anger. 'So what? At least I know who to blame for it!'

Within a split second, he entered a battle stance, crouched slightly with his Keyblade at the ready.

Xigbar looked over his shoulder, smug as ever. 'Ooh!' he cooed, with a raise of his eyebrows. 'I see you've still got that angry look down.'

He waved his arms dismissively at the boy.

'But here's where I tag out. I've got just a few more hoops I've gotta jump through.'

And just like that, he vanished from before Sora's eyes, startling him and knocking him off guard.

Then without warning, 12 shots of energy rained into a circle around him, transforming into 12 cloaked beings, all hooded except for one. Before him stood the young man with silver hair and tanned skin that he'd met previously. He held out his hand to the boy, amber eyes cold.

'Come with me.'

And suddenly, that silver hair looked much shorter, and those amber eyes were looking more like teal. The coat melted to an all too familiar yellow shirt, and dark blue pants over pale white skin, and his heart was clenching and with a start, he realised that he wasn't in the World that Never Was anymore. Though the sky was still dark, and he felt the pull of darkness from all around him, it was a different darkness; one more pure, more menacing with an all too familiar pull that accompanied the Heartless.

Then Riku vanished, replaced by the cloaked boy once more, and he felt sick to the stomach. His head rushed as his knees started to give in, looking around in desperation. Just some sort of help, some sort of sign, some sort of _Riku_ to save him. But his eyes only found Xigbar, who didn't look quite as smug anymore, his mouth drawn into a thin line.

'What…?'

And then his vision blurred, Xigbar's distinct features becoming more unrecognisable. And with the call of 'Pleasant dreams, kiddo.' in Number II's slurred voice, his vision faded and he saw no more.


End file.
